Information handling systems may utilize both optical signal transmission and electrical signal transmission. In many instances, conversion between optical signals and electrical signals is necessary. In such instances, a transceiver may be utilized to convert between signal types. As devices continue to shrink, there is pressure to make components such as signal transmission lines, transceivers, etc. smaller and more reliable.
Many existing optical transceivers include separate electrical and optical connectors. For instance, a particular pluggable transceiver can have an electrical connector at its back end and an optical connector at its front end. Use of two separate connectors can consume physical space on the transceiver and can require additional assembly steps. It is desirable to reduce cost and increase reliability and ease of use for components such as optical transceivers and associated connectors.